This invention relates to new mitomycin derivatives and processes for production thereof.
As described in the Merck Index (Ninth Edition), the mitomycins are a complex of compounds having anti-tumor, antibiotic activity. Exemplary of the known mitomycins are those having the following structure and derivatives thereof.
______________________________________ ##STR2## X 9 10 R.sub.A R.sub.B ______________________________________ Mitomycin A OCH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 H Mitomycin B OCH.sub.3 H CH.sub.3 Mitomycin C NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 H Mitomycin D NH.sub.2 H CH.sub.3 Mitomycin E NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 Porfiromycin NH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 CH.sub.3 ______________________________________
While the known mitomycins exhibit good activity, new antibacterial compounds are always in demand. To this end, the present inventors have found new mitomycin derivatives which have a double bond between the 9 and 10 positions and which have antibacterial activity.